


Red Room

by Irina_Chan



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Verse, Paraphilias, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Violent Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Chan/pseuds/Irina_Chan
Summary: Él un Omega iniciando con su vida independiente, el otro un alfa en busca de un omega para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos. El omega necesitaba el dinero, el alfa alguien con quien tener sexo sin compromiso. Todo normal, ninguno de los dos interferiría en la vida del otro fuera de la cama.Sin embargo no puedes estar en una relación meramente sexual durante tanto tiempo con una persona sin desarrollar algún tipo de sentimiento por esta.
Relationships: K.O. & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Kudos: 3





	Red Room

Había decidido comenzar a vivir sólo, se sentía como una carga para su madre. Sabía que ella no había podido disfrutar de su juventud por tenerlo a él y ahora que ella estaba felizmente casada con el Sr. Gar, no quería seguir interrumpiendo en su vida. Aunque la pelirrubia le dijese que no le molestaba, él sentía que sí. Así que al tener la mayoría de edad busco un departamento barato e inmediatamente se mudó.

No fue fácil, tuvo que rogarle a su madre para que le dejará ya que para ella todavía era muy joven y se preocupaba por su estado de Omega, que por cierto olvidamos mencionar al principio. Después de rogarle por meses y con ayuda de Sr Gar quien ayudó a convencer la, no porque lo quisiera fuera si no por la insistencia del mismo. Su madre accedió con la sola condición de que ella seguiría pagando por sus estudios y que tendría que ir a visitarla sin falta todos los fines de semana. Y por si se lo preguntaban su madre, Carol Kincaid, es toda una Alfa y su padrastro un gran Beta, su ejemplo a seguir desde que tenía 6 años y soñaba con ser un héroe.

**(...)**

**-¡No porque haya aceptado tu oferta quiere decir que me dejaré hacer tus juegos enfermizos!-** Grito totalmente indigna una atractiva Omega de curvas perfectas mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba a pisotones directo hacía la puerta del muy lujoso departamento. Antes de salir fue interceptada por un Alfa pelinegro.

 **\- Le pido por favor señorita que no siga gritando-** le habló mientras se ponía frente a ella para abrir la puerta.

 **\- Igualmente Mi señor me ha avisado que se encuentra despedida, no podemos tolerar a una ramera trabajando dentro de la empresa-** Y le sonrió con burla. La Omega sólo abrió la boca de la impresión, luego de unos cuantos segundos retomó la compostura y le dedicó una mirada de completo odio al Alfa frente a ella, pero este sólo le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

 **\- Les diré a los noticieros sobre esto** \- Amenazó de manera siseante la Omega.

 **\- No creo que sea sensato, digo tenemos todo su historia y no creo que le agrade que este sea difamado por los medios-** Contestó con tranquilidad el pelinegro y continuó

 **-¿Me pregunto qué pensará su esposo acerca de esto?-** Dijo poniendo un gesto de duda. Luego le sonrió y abrió la puerta para que se fuera.

Una vez que la Omega se fue cerró la puerta y caminó tranquilamente hasta lo que era la sala donde se encontraba un Alfa peli castaño, sentado en unos de los bellos sofás de color rojo. Estaba fumando tranquilamente. Se puso frente a este para hablarle pero el otro se adelantó.

 **-¿Ya se fue?-** Su voz fue gruesa. El pelinegro asintió.

**-Ya fue despedida tal como ordenaste, igualmente no hablara sobre este asunto-**

El que se encontraba fumando solo dio una calada más a su cigarro para después ponerlo en el cenicero que se encontraba en una mesita al lado del mueble.

 **-Falta decir que te lo advertí, esa Omega no parecía estar muy interesada en revolcarse contigo. Sólo buscaba sacarte dinero-** hablo mientras se sentaba a su lado. El Alfa sólo le gruño antes de hablar.

- **Cállate, Breaker. No te pago para que me sermones-** Contesto mientras le veía molesto.

 **-Exacto, me pagas para que te cuide el trasero-** El pelinegro tuvo que agacharse para esquivar al pobre cenicero que impactó contra el suelo al no darle a su blanco original.

**\- Si por mí fuera vivirías en la calle-**

**-Pero no lo haces porque me quieres -** Contestó el pelinegro sabiendo que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Volvió a agacharse para esquivar esta vez una lámpara. Sólo escucho el gruñido molesto del otro Alfa. Y quedaron en un profundo silencio cada quien metido en sus pensamientos. Eso hasta que el pelinegro rompió el silencio.

 **\- Si tanto quieres a alguien para tus sucios juegos-** Se quedó en silencio para ver si el otro le ponía atención y para generar drama. El castaño lo miro esperando a que terminará pero sólo obtuvo una sonrisa socarrona del otro.

 **-Habla de una maldita vez-** hablo comenzando a desesperarse por la actitud de su "Guardaespaldas". Breaker sólo enganchó aún más su sonrisa.

**-¿Por qué no pones un anuncio en el periódico buscando a alguien para "trabajar" en tu cuarto rojo?-**

**\- No voy hacer esa estupidez-** Respondió de manera mordaz **-Si lo hago los reporteros no dejarán de atosigarme, además no creo que alguien quiera hacerlo-**

\- **Primero los noticieros no se enterarán si le cobras el favor a tu amiguita de la imprenta-** hablaba mientras contaba con sus dedos.

- **Segundo, cualquier Beta u Omega aceptara ese trabajo sólo si le pagas y, claro, haces un acuerdo de confidencialidad** -

Su trabajo constaba de cuidar de la integridad del Alfa Castaño así que por ello proponía ideas para cuidar de casos como el anterior donde tuvieron que despedir y amenazar a la Omega.

El Alfa castaño lo pensó. No podía perder, tenía el dinero suficiente para eliminar el problema y a los involucrados.

 **\- Bien, tu encargarte de eso-** El pelinegro asintió y con eso el castaño se levantó y salió de la habitación.

**(...)**

Ko se encontraba caminado con su amiga de la infancia, Dendy, hablando aunque lo que más hacía el de la bandana roja era quejarse.

**\- No sé de dónde sacar el dinero para pagar la renta de mi departamento-**

**-Sigo insistiendo en que debiste haberte mudado conmigo-** le reclamó mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. El castaño hizo un puchero molesto.

**\- No podemos vivir juntos, yo soy un Omega tu una Alfa-**

**\- Sabes que no pienso hacerte daño-** protesto ofendida. Era su mejor y, casi, único amigo.

**\- Lo sé pero aun así me preocupa que no te puedas controlar durante mi celo-**

**-Y por esa razón es malo que vivas solo, quien sabe que podría pasarte mientras estas en celo-** hablo con preocupación la de ojos turquesa.

 **\- Lo sé, Lo sé, pero aun así gracias por la oferta-** luego le dedico un sonrisa, el castaño volvió a quejarse y la oji azul a reírse.

**(...)**

El castaño se encontraba sumamente aburrido en la plaza. No había gente y su amiga Dendy se había marchado hace tiempo para hacer su tarea. Después de un rato de dar vueltas se acercó a su compañera de trabajo, Enid, para intentar platicar. Aunque dudaba de que le hiciera caso pues la chica estaba concentrada viendo algo en su teléfono.

 **\- Hey Ko-** Saludo la peli morada.-

 **\- ¡Hola Enid!-** Devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo.

 **-¿Cómo te va viviendo sólo?-** pregunto con curiosidad pues apenas llevaba una semana de haber comenzado y había alcanzado a escuchar, levemente, las quejas que el Omega tenía acerca de vivir solo.

En cambio el Omega sólo se desparramó en el piso y soltó un quejido dramáticamente. La Beta sólo se rió.

 **\- El dinero que ganó trabajando aquí no me sirve para pagar la renta del departamento-** Se lamentaba el Omega

**\- Lo sé, si no fuera por que comparto departamento, tal vez viviría en la calle-**

El Omega se levantó, puso las manos en el mostrador y comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante y luego hacía atrás

**-¿Qué puedo hacer?-**

**-Busca otro trabajó-** comentó tranquila luego tomo un periódico y busco la sección de empleos.

 **\- No hay muchos trabajos para omegas, ya sabes por su época de celo-** Dijo molesto y con un puchero.

 **-Bueno aquí aparece uno-** le mostró el anuncio del periódico.

 **\- Se solicitan Betas u Omegas de entre 18 y 25 años para trabajar en un "Cuarto Rojo" Favor de enviar sus datos al correo... Para mayores informes comuníquese con el número...-** Leyó el castaño y se quedó unos segundos meditando.

 **-¿Qué es un Cuarto Rojo?-** pregunto nunca había escuchado sobre ellos.

 **\- No sé-** Respondió la peli morada restando le importancia.

 **\- Tal vez sea un hotel o algo así, probablemente es para que hagas la limpieza y en eso te va bien. Tienes impecable este lugar.-** Intento convencer al Omega. Finalmente el Ko Sonrió.

**\- Enviaré mi solicitud –**

Pobre criatura inocente no sabía lo que aquello provocaría.

**(...)**

El Alfa castaño y de penetrantes ojos violetas se encontraba desayunando en su muy lujoso departamento, viendo las noticias por medio de una tableta de última generación.

Estaba tranquilo, hasta que noto la hora. Ocho y media de la mañana en media hora iniciaba una junta para cerrar un trato con unos inversionistas extranjeros y el camino de su hogar hasta su trabajo tardaba 30 minutos.

 **-¡Breaker!-** Llamo a su guardaespaldas/amigo/sirviente.

 **\- Si, ¡oh! su gran Majestad-** Respondió mientras hacia una exagera reverencia sólo para molestar al de ojos violetas. Quien gruño en respuesta.

 **-Vámonos-** Ambos Alfas se en caminaron hacia el estacionamiento.

Una vez allí el pelinegro subió a la parte del piloto y encendió el bellísimo Ferrari, color negro. El castaño se subió a la parte de pasajeros, seguía con su tableta revisando algunas cosas.

 **-¿Cómo vas con lo del anuncio?-** Pregunto luego de unos minutos en completo silencio. El otro Alfa sólo pego un brinco del susto. No esperaba que preguntará por ello.

**\- Bien, han llegado hasta ahora 30 solicitudes-**

**-Revísalas y deja a los que sean más interés.-** Breaker asintió mientras estacionada el auto. Cuando los dos estuvieron abajo el Castaño hablo.

**-Quiero que me entregues las solicitudes a las 2 de la tarde, ¿Entendiste?-**

**\- Si, como pidas Tko.-**

Y con eso entraron al edificio y cada quien se fue a hacer sus respectivos deberes, siendo Tko quien tenía el trabajo más pesado.

**(...)**

Eran las 12 del día y ya están harto de leer el currículum de cada uno de los posibles amantes de su jefe.

Por suerte Tko no había salido del edificio ni de su oficina por lo cual usaba el escritorio de la secretaria de este. A la pobre Beta la tuvo que mandar al piso de abajo y era ella la que sufría las idas y venidas por los pedidos del oji-violeta.

 **-Solo está y rechazo a todos las demás solicitudes-** Decía así mismo mientras revisaba los datos de la persona.

Era un Omega y vaya que el destino tiene maneras muy raras de moverse. Pues la cara del chico juraba haberla visto antes y luego de revisar sus datos recordó donde.

Kaio Kincaid, Omega de 18 años. Recordaba que antes de que se supiera cuál era su casta había ido a un campamento escolar y allí fue donde conoció al ahora Omega. Recuerda que él seguía a todas partes al chico durante toda su estadía. Era muy valiente, servicial, amable y muy lindo. Tal vez por eso es que resultó ser un Omega.

Pero no es la manera en la que esperaba encontrarlo, el chico buscaba trabajar como amante para su jefe.

Luego de un rato de meditar dejo los datos del chico arriba de las personas "aceptadas", tomo su teléfono y salió rumbo a los baños.

No le daría el perfil del chico a Tko y le llamaría para quedar en verse y decirle que fue "rechazado". El chico estaría triste y podría consolarlo, hacerse su amigo y quien sabe a lo mejor su pareja.

Lástima que no sucedería tal como él quería pues al estar stalkeando al Omega se le fue el tiempo y ya eran las dos de la tarde. Tko quería los datos de los candidatos así que salió de su oficina para ver a Breaker pero al no encontrarlo simplemente tomo los papeles que se encontraba en el escritorio de su secretaria y se regresó a su oficina.

**(...)**

Ko pego un brinco del susto cuando su celular comenzó a soñar al estar recibiendo una llamada. Su amiga peli dorada sólo alzó una ceja confundida. Ambos acababan de salir de la escuela e iban caminando tranquilos hacia una cafetería a almorzar algo. Dendy fue la que lo propuso y era la que pagaría pues sabía que su amigo no tenía dinero. El Omega respondió la llama y se alejó para poder hablar.

**\- Um, ¿Hola?-**

**\- ¿Joven Kincaid?, Hablo para comunicarme sobre la solicitud para el... trabajo** \- El Omega Sonrió

 **\- Si, por favor dígame Ko-** Breaker saltaba en su lugar de la emoción. La voz del chico era bonita.

**\- Bien Ko, ¿Te parece si te voy a buscar a tu trabajo para hablar sobre eso?-**

**\- Claro-**

**\- Bien, te veo dentro de una hora -** Con ello el Alfa colgó y salió de donde estaba brindando de alegría.

Cuando Ko quito el celular de su oreja y se disponía a guardarlo, por poco deja caer el aparato al suelo del susto, al ver a su amiga Dendy casi pegada a su lado. En definitiva había escuchado toda su conversación con el tipo.

La Alfa ni se inmutó, con una mirada sería le pregunto al Omega.

**-¿Con quién hablabas y de que trabajo se referían?-**

**\- ¿Porque me espiabas?-**

**-Porque nunca recibes llamadas que no sean de tu madre o mías, ¿Con quién hablabas?-** El de bandana roja puso un gesto molesto, No le agrado lo que su amiga hizo.

**-Era el encargado de verificar mis datos para un trabajo-**

**\- ¿De qué es el trabajo?-**

**-Sobre limpiar una casa, creo** _-_ lo último lo susurró pues no estaba seguro de si era para eso realmente.

- **Y para eso tiene que salir contigo-**

**\- No es eso, es para hablar sobre el trabajo-**

**\- Para eso no es necesario salir contigo-**

**-Solo será una entrevista para el trabajo –** Protesto pues su amiga estaba actuando muy celosamente, detesta ese lado de los Alfas. Su madre hacia lo mismo.

 **\- Bien, vamos a comer-** Comentó la oji-turquesa para alejar el ambiente tenso que se empezaba a formar entre ellos

 **\- Sipi -** Exclamo feliz Ko

**(...)**

Breaker acaba de salir del baño, pues recordemos allí fue donde hablo con el Omega por teléfono; completamente feliz pues volvería a ver a su "amigo" de infancia quien era un Omega muy lindo.

A medio camino se topó con la secretaria de Tko quien lo estaba buscando. Era una Beta muy linda y la primera secretaria en no querer revolcarse con el oji-violeta.

 **-Señor Breaker-** Le llamo la Beta. El aludido en vez de responder le sólo se mostró ofendido.

 **\- No soy tan viejo-** protestó. La Beta rodó los ojos.

 **\- Si, como digas, el jefe te ha mandado a llamar-** Dio media vuelta y se marchó a continuar su trabajo.

El Alfa peli negro se apresuró a llegar hasta la oficina del castaño. Seguramente no estaría de buen humor aunque ¿Cuándo lo estaba?

Al llegar al escritorio donde dejo los papeles entro en pánico al no verlos especialmente al del Omega.

Sin más soltó un suspiro, suponía que Tko los tenia así que entro a lo oficina, ni se molestó en tocar sabía que el otro lo estaba esperando.

Ambas puertas hicieron un estruendoso sonido al abrirse.

 **-Ya llegó por quien llorabas-** Tko le dio una mirada de odio, desde su asiento.

 **\- ¿No sabes tocar?-** El otro negó.

 **\- Me estabas esperemos ¿Para qué?-** Tenía que disimular su nerviosismo, probablemente este ya había notado su interés por el Omega.

 **\- Para que me quería su Majestad-** Soltó de manera burlona. Vaya que lo estaba ocultando muy bien

 **\- Porque estas nervioso-** Bueno casi bien. El otro se quedó perplejo mirando a Tko.

 **\- Tu olor, eres un Alfa ¿Acaso olvidaste que igual a los omegas puedes mostrar tus emociones atreves de tus feromonas?-** Soltó con burla y una mirada de igual forma.

**-Apenas entraste y ya toda mi oficina apesta a ti-**

**\- Porque habría de estar nervioso-**

**\- No sé, tu dime-** Contestó de manera desinteresada observando los papeles que tenía frente suyo.

 **-¿Alguno de los candidatos te intereso?-** pregunto rogando que no sea el Omega de ojos miel. El otro lo noto.

 **\- Era lo que esperaba, en su mayoría todos son prostitutas o prostitutos, alguno que otro bailaron erótico. Sin embargo-** Se quedó callado para observar la reacción del pelinegro, este sólo logró ponerse aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Tko sonrió, mostrando sus filosos dientes, totalmente complacido al ver su logró.

 **-Hay uno en especial que me es... interesante-** Ensanchó aún más si sonrisa.

 **-Este Omega-** Y alzó la foto de Ko donde sonreía radiantemente y en sus manos poseía un regalo perfectamente decorado. A Breaker se le corto la respiración un momento.

Olvide mencionar que Breaker aparte de investigar **Toda** su vida, había descargado e impreso una de las fotos de Ko y además la había puesto dentro de la carpeta con los datos del mismo. De hecho era la única carpeta que tenía información bastante detallada.

Tko bajo la foto abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer algunos datos allí puestos.

 **-Dieciocho años, ¡Oh! es el más joven de todos-** soltó sonriendo y continuó.

 **-Kaio Kincaid, Estudiante de Pedagogía, Su Madre; Carol Kincaid, una Alfa, Dueña de un dollo, recién casada con un Beta. Trabaja en la Bodega de suministros de su padrastro, después de clases. Vive en un departamento cerca de la Universidad a la que asiste... Hmm... El resto es información irrelevante. Aunque es el único con información detallada.-** Dejo la carpeta y miro a Breaker.

 **-Fueron a la misma escuela de niños-** La mirada que puso le dio un escalofrío al pelinegro.

 **-¿Acaso te gustó el Omega?-** Terminó su discurso de manera burlona y haciendo uso de su "Voz". Breaker sólo agachó la cabeza y asintió. Tko suspiro.

 **-Llámalo, queda en ir a buscarlo en una hora y llévalo a mi departamento allí haremos el trato, si lo rechaza puedes hacer con él lo que quieras-** Se levantó de su escritorio con la carpeta del Omega en sus manos, lasotras las tiro, se dirigió a tomar su saco.

 **-Sí, sobre llamarlo-** Hablo después de haber estado en silencio. Tko lo miro encarnado una ceja. Breaker lo tomo como una señal para que siguiera hablando.

**-Yo... Antes de venir me comunique con él, lo iré a buscar a su trabajo en unos minutos-**

**\- Bien, terminaré de arreglar los términos del contrato en mi departamento... Si es que acepta-** Tomo su saco y lo puso sobre su hombro

- **Iré sólo, tu busca al Omega-** sentenció y salió de la oficina con Breaker detrás de él.

Se detuvo a decirle a su Secretaria que cancelará todas sus citas de la tarde.

**(...)**

Breaker caminaba en silencio detrás de Tko, este último iba tranquilo pues no le molestaba en absoluto ese silencio.

El pelinegro lo acompaño hasta otro auto, un Audi último modelo, donde su reemplazo le esperaba dentro del mismo. El castaño abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió.

El pelinegro después de ver como el auto desaparecía de su vista se dirigió a uno de los autos que el utilizaba cuando no era el guardián del de ojos violetas.

A veces se preguntaba para qué demonios Tko utilizaba guarda espaldas pero viéndolo mejor era como su sirviente personal. Soltó un bufido molesto ante ese pensamiento y abrió la puerta del auto negro, un modelo Toyota 2020.

Se dirigió a toda velocidad al trabajo del precioso Omega.

**(...)**

**-Estoy tan lleno-** Comentó a su amiga Dendy que se encontraba a su lado.

**\- Eso es obvio casi pruebas todos los postres del menú-**

**-Es que se veían tan buenos-** protestó.

 **\- No es motivo para querer comerlos todos-** le contesto de igual forma.

Luego el Omega castaño sonrió y siguieron caminando directo al trabajo del Omega.

Llegaron después de unos minutos caminado hablando sobre trivialidades. Al llegar ambos jóvenes saludaron a la Beta peli morada.

Si se preguntan sobre su amigo Rad estese encontraba ausente a causa de su celo, pues como notaran era un Omega.

Luego de un rato platicando entre los tres la Alfa de ojos turquesa se retiró para hacer sus deberes. Los dos restantes se quedaron platicando.

 **\- Y dime te aceptaron para el trabajo-** pregunto con curiosidad la Beta.

**\- Sí, bueno hoy tendré una... entrevista o algo así-**

**\- Que bien, ¿Cuando?-**

**-Ahora mismo-** Respondió Breaker mientras abría las puertas de golpe como es su costumbre, interrumpiendo la plática entre Enid y Ko. Este último dio un brinco en su lugar y se quedó viendo al Alfa recién llegado.

 **-Hola, Buenas tardes-** se dirigió nuevamente a la Beta, está lo observaba analíticamente. Luego se puso frente al Omega. Así podía percibir la fragancia que este emanaba.

 **-Canela-** murmuró para Si pero el de ojos miel si lo alcanzó a oír.

 **-¿Disculpa?-** preguntocohibidoKo **.**

 **-Tú debes de ser Ko, el postulante para el... trabajo. Un placer conocerte, soy Combo Breaker-** Consecutivamente le dio su mano para saludarlo cortésmente.

Ko se quedó viendo su mano un rato, intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes finalmente aceptó con gustó el gesto devolviéndolo.

 **\- Un gusto igual-** La Beta los observaba desde lejos. Breaker sonrió.

 **-¿Te acuerdas de mí?-** El Omega asintió.

 **-Eras el niño raro que no dejaba de perseguirme durante un campamento escolar, es bueno verte de nuevo aunque creí que llegarías a ser un Omega-** El pelinegro se mostró ofendido y avergonzado.

**\- Si, bien tenemos que irnos se nos hace tarde para la "entrevista"-**

Ko asintió y se despidió de Enid, quien le dé volvió el gesto.

Cabe aclara que el pequeño Omega quedó totalmente impresionado al ver el precioso auto negro que traía el Alfa. En cambio Breaker sólo se dedicó a contemplar el rostro del Omega.

Caballerosamente abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Ko pudiera entrar. Al estar dentro una muy fuerte fragancia a gasolina y rosas inundó sus pulmones. Hizo un pequeño y disimulado gesto de desagrado.

Breaker sólo arrancó para dirigirse al departamento de Tko. Rogaba en sus adentros para que Ko no aceptara la oferta del de ojos violetas.   
  



End file.
